


Snowy Nights

by PhyicFredBear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, happy - Fandom
Genre: Bads like a cat, Cuddles, Demon/Human Relationships, Dream Smp, Fluff, Kisses, Lovers, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Same-Sex Marriage, Skeppy has diamonds imbedded into him, This changed from Bads POV to Skeppy’s lol, This takes place is Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyicFredBear/pseuds/PhyicFredBear
Summary: The two huddled up on the couch, piled on top of each other. Enjoying each other’s presents as their heartbeats synchronized. One after another and so on, slowly creating a beautiful rhythm that surpassed any other melodies.So I started writing—
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Snowy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally bads pov then switched to Skeppys and yeah, have fun reading lol

Soft falling snowflakes danced around the two, twirling their way down, making a thin, soft, white bed of snow. The blizzard kept coming, picking upwind as it threw the snow, playing with it like a rag doll. 

  
  


The two came inside, cheeks painted a harsh blush as they put away their belongings. Bad turned, grabbing the flint next to the fireplace and lighting it up. He watched as the delicate shards of ember rubbed against each other, finally igniting. He crouched down and reached his hand through, letting out a pleasing sigh as the warmth wrapped around him.

  
  


He loved the way the fire would dig into him, burning him at such a harsh pace yet being so gentle with him. He wished one day he could show this to Skeppy, one day embracing him with the same warmth the fire had blessed him with.

Arms snaked around his neck, pulling him back into the present. Bad smiled, letting his emotions take the best of him. He stood up and turned over, giving the brightest smile he could muster, a smile that the stars had nothing on, a smile that could outshine any darkness and keep hope and light around, a smile skeppy loved. He loved everything about it, even the sharp, pearly white fangs that protruded outwards. 

  
  


He let out a breathy giggle as Bad decided to attack his neck with his _ultimate_ weapon; his love bites.

  
  


He balled up his first and bang again bad’s shoulders, pleading with him to ease up on his kisses as he continued to attack his neck. He slowly, but surely eased up as he made his way up from his neck, making sure he pit-stopped at every diamond shard in his cheeks, his eyelashes, forehead, and lastly, his lips.

  
  


God, he knew they were so sappy but he couldn’t help it— he loved his husband more than anything. Skeppy made him feel loved like no one else, appreciated, even if it’s in a simple  _ I love you _ or a kiss, made him feel like he finally had someone. Even if he tried he knew he couldn’t explain the feeling Skeppy gave him. 

  
  


The way he painted his grey skies and somehow made it into an inky black page that would seamlessly blend into navy blues and purple orchids with stars that roamed across it, swimming through the waves of colors. Yet he could somehow change even the most alluring, dark nights into a beautiful morning or the most angelic dawn that drew upon them. Man, he fell hard.

  
  


* * *

The two huddled up on the couch, piled on top of each other. Enjoying each other’s presents as their heartbeats synchronized. One after another and so on, slowly creating a beautiful rhythm that surpassed any other melodies. The soft beats echoing throughout the mansion with such passion only the two could possess.

  
  


Skeppy let out a kitten yawn, his body feeling stuffy from staying in one position for so long.

  
  


He lightly taps against Bad, asking him to move with him. The two slowly maneuvered from their slumped position and end up getting impossibly closer, somehow. Skeppy had practically placed himself in bad’s lap while both laid their heads in the crook of each other’s neck.

  
  


He looked up, seeing the long-forgotten movie they were watching. It was one about these two star-crossed lovers, that were never meant to be, no matter how much they longed for the other. It just wasn’t written in their destiny, the fates had other plans for them. No matter how many times they promised each other that they would stay, no matter how much longing, it would just end up being forgotten with time.

  
  


He felt Bad shift a bit, his tail curling around his lower thigh while his arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He felt his eyes start to drift, now feeling heavy. The warmth they shared finally catching up to him. He moved his head a bit and relaxed into Bad, feeling bad’s chest start to rumble, and a soft purring becoming apparent.

  
  


He moved his arm out, reaching to pull their comforter higher up to cover the both of them better. He moves his arms back into his chest and moves his lips to the shell of Bad’s ears, and lets out a delicate “ _ I love you” _ before he finally subsumed to the darkness, knowing Bad was soon to follow. But not without an even softer,  _ “I love you too.. You silly muffin”. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I JSUT LEARNED THERES ANOTHER FORMAT?? I gotten edit my other story’s that had the certain words italicized. Anyways ily guys! <333


End file.
